


Losers

by Pyou



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/pseuds/Pyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård, Vegard and Calle have a bet, the loser(s) must face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twitzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitzy/gifts).



> Aylin prompted me this silly thing after getting an ask about who she would like to study yoga with.

The fact that only one of them had won was somewhat more frustrating than the fact that they were now both forced to take this godawful yoga class. To be fair, even Bård had been quite surprised to be the only winner in this random bet they had made a few nights ago after having some drinks.

Bård had been the one suggesting they all try to annoy Magnus the next day and try to get the usually calm man to raise his voice, which had probably only happened once or twice before. It wasn’t that they wanted Magnus to get mad, but they just wanted him to react more than his usual self.

And now Bård had managed to make him yell by suggesting they do something horrible to him for their next Unicef special, before Vegard or Calle even had a change to think of what to say. Older brother had to give some respect to Bård, though, amazed how fast the other was able to think, but it surprised him that Calle, the usually loud and somewhat crazy dude, hadn’t joined in order to win himself as well.

And that is why Calle and Vegard were now putting on a yoga outfit in the first place. Both of them were in the dressing room as Bård smugly stood in the gym and waited to see them. Finally Vegard took a deep breath and marched there as well, a mat rolled together under his arm. Bård chuckled and turned to see Calle, who had followed the older brother a second later.

Vegard was wearing green yoga pants Bård had insisted he had the right to pick out after having to calm Magnus down and buying him a coffee and lunch, and Calle had light blue ones. It wouldn’t have been too bad, if they weren’t so tight or so… neon. They both seemed a bit cautious and not their usual selves, as they rolled the mats on the floor and waited for the teacher and few other students join them. The only free time for a yoga class had been the Wednesday afternoon one, so they were now stuck with three ladies, each holding a bit more than 50 or 60 years on their backs.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” the coach in his 30s turned to Bård and smiled, looking weirdly confident, considering he was wearing dark purple pants and almost the same color shirt.

Bård shook his head and made a suffering face. “I am a bit hurt,” he complained, rubbing his neck. “So I thought I’d just see what you do here, maybe I want to join later.” As the man nodded and told him to sit down in order not to strain him, Bård turned to look at his friend and his brother and winked, grinning brightly from ear to ear.

As the class went on, Bård had harder and harder time to contain himself as small giggles tried to escape his lips every time they had to accompany a certain move with a certain voice or humming. Finally, when Vegard’s eyes turned in his head as he tried to move his leg up while sitting, he had to pretend he was coughing and leave the room for several minutes.

Looking at Calle wasn’t that hilarious, the man could bend his body well, but the huffs leaving his mouth at some points weren’t far behind from Vegard’s pained expressions.

When the class was finally over, Bård skipped the waiting part and went straight home, promising to ask how it was at work the next day. The others would probably have complained all the time anyway, and they lived in different parts of the city.

-

As Bård walked into the studio next day, Vegard and Calle were already there, probably complaining about the horrible training session and planning his revenge. Shrugging and smiling he took a seat in his chair and stared at them, until Vegard finally coughed and started with everything they had to cover in order to prepare for another filming at the countryside.

“Hey, Calle, can you hand me this paper I just printed out?” Bård asked, not even raising his eyes to see if the blond man was paying him any attention. A few moments passed without anyone moving and then he was forced to do this, however. “Hey, did you hear me?”

“Yes,” Calle huffed, trying to slowly turn himself in his chair, but not making any attempt on getting up. “But you probably have to get it yourself,” he added after a minute, giving up. As Bård turned to look at his brother, he saw him shake his head slowly as well. Sighing and wrinkling his eyebrows, Bård got up and walked to the printer, wondering if they were really that pissed at him. Even Magnus wasn’t, he had checked when he arrived.

“Everything okay?” he finally asked, standing behind Calle and placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. That got a hiss of pain from him and he tried to move away from Bård’s hand. “Wait…” Realization seemed to dawn on the younger Ylvisåker’s face. “Don’t tell me your muscles are so sore you are unable to move.”

Calle kept his mouth tightly shut as Vegard finally sighed and nodded. “I don’t think there is a part of me that doesn’t hurt,” he added and Bård laughed delightedly.

“Is that so?” he asked, patting Calle’s hand and placing a hand on his thigh that was definitely even more delicate. The older man winced a little and Vegard cleared his throat, bringing attention to their currently quite suggestive position.

Flushing a little, Bård turned to his seat and waved some wind towards his face with the paper he had gotten. “Want a massage, too, Vegard?” he asked, getting up and moving towards the other. There was a pure terror on his brother’s face as he tried to move the chair away while not moving himself too much. Bård laughed. “Look at you two. Like old men.”

A crumpled up paper ball hit his head and he turned to look at Calle, who tried to look as innocent as possible, even though there were other such means of attack in front of him on the table. “Oh no, I don’t think so!” he exclaimed, but as he tried to hurry around the table, Vegard’s hat that had been on the table, hit him on his shoulder. “Stop this!”

The older Ylvisåker laughed and shook his head as Calle sent some more paper balls flying his way. “Oh come one, stop throwing stuff at me!” Bård said, raising his voice.

Their office door opened and Magnus peeked in, trying to figure out what was happening and somewhat even succeeding, as could have been understood by his expression. “Need help?” he asked, and as Bård was about to say yes, Vegard nodded and Magnus bended over to take a hold of his shoe and send it towards the youngest member of IKMY.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so up for prompts, just send them to me here or on tumblr.


End file.
